Midnight Class
by amethyst-pierrot
Summary: A young girl moves into a small town from the city. There have been murders in that small town, but she doesn't know that she's involve with that situation. With the help of her investigation group, they will find out who is causing all the murders around.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona and this is just made for fun. **

**Warning_ this story contains: Swearing and childish things_**

**Characters: Xana Zubora, Niko Castaneda, Rytaro Dojima, and Nanako Dojima. **

* * *

><p><strong>April 11, 2014; Afternoon<strong>

It all started in a small town called Inaba. A young girl named Xana Zubora was walking towards her new house that she bought a week ago. As she was walking, Rytaro and Nanako was waiting in the front the train station. Xana yelled out Rytaro's name and he turned towards her with a confused face.

"Hey Rytaro! It has been a while, right? Like remember when I was a little infant" Xana said.  
>"Do I know you...?" Rytaro questioned.<br>"B-b-but it's me! Ahh, the little cute girl you used to take care of. Like remember the time I pissed on you? I-I was just a little kid! I mean come on! At least I remembered you" Xana explained  
>Nanako hides behind Rytaro and questioned about the girl he was talking too.<br>"No...?" Rytaro said.  
>"FINE THEN." Xana shouted at them and walked away.<br>"Fucking jackass bitch," she muttered to herself.  
>As she finally reached to her new home, she went to her bedroom and began to knock out sleeping. Meanwhile, a phone ranged.<br>"Who the fuck is calling me in the- Oh wait." Xana said  
>She looked over at her phone and her friend, Niko was calling. And so she answered to see what's up.. Kind of.<br>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU." Xana said with an annoyed tone of her voice.  
>"Who the fuck are you too, darling. I just called to say hello to my friend because I'm a nice friend, remember?" Niko said<br>"Oh you better believe it, motherfucker! I'll know when you're a nice friend when I'm dead."  
>"You are such a nice friend, Xana."<br>"I know right. So, who the fuck are you?"  
>"Think bitch."<br>"Are you the pizza delivery guy?" Xana joked  
>"Sure I am the pizza person. How may I take your order"<br>"I would like an order of leave me alone so I can sleep."  
>"I'm sorry. I can not take that order because I'm not even a fucking delivery person!"<br>"Wellll since I moved into my new home, please give some food. I'm fucking hungry man. The last time I had a meal was that I ate was shitty food from the train ride and that wasn't very pleasant."  
>"Do you want to go out to a Hagekure Ramen House?"<br>"Sure! You're buying it though."  
>"... You're not wearing any pants, are you."<br>"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
>"Fine, I'll be at your house by 5:30PM"<br>"Okay," Xana ended the call and snores off to wonderland.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day almost 5:30PM, Niko walks up to Xana's house and ranged the doorbell and wait patiently. Meanwhile Xana is still sleeping... After 5 minutes of no answering, Niko tried to knock on the door. Yet Xana is still sleeping. Niko called Xana's phone to open the door. Xana's phone vibrated in the back of Xana's back pocket and she answered with a grumpy voice.<br>"Hello! Yes can I help you, princess!"  
>"Get your butt out here and let's go to the Ramen House!" Niko shouted.<br>"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck off, I'm sleeping here! And can you keep it down! There's other neighbors here who are trying to sleep too!"  
>"Nope."<br>Niko hanged up of her and stared at her door. It was slightly open.  
>"This person is a genius" Niko facepalm.<br>She open up the door and yelled in the house.  
>"Alright Zubora! Let's go!"<br>"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE." Xana yelled from upstairs.  
>Niko marched up the stairs to get the lazy girl. Xana finally gets up from her bed and open her door with a tiring face.<br>"... Let's go." Niko said and turned her back and walked down stairs.  
>PERFECT XANA STILL DON'T HAVE PANTS ON. Just go to buffet without pants. Society is great.<br>Xana followed Niko and as Niko walk down the stairs, Xana kicked Niko's butt.  
>"THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Xana yelled with courage.<br>Niko rolled down the stairs and was kind of unconscious.  
>"Aw shit, another person is unconscious in my house again... It's like the assembly all over again." Xana said to herself as she walked down the stairs.<br>"Motherfucker" Niko said to Xana.  
>She pulled Xana's leg and Xana fell on her butt.<br>"You son of a bitch.." Xana glared at Niko.  
>Niko glared back at her and Xana laughed at her face expression.<br>"Alright let's just go to the Ramen House." Niko said as she got up.  
>"Soooo, you're not worried about me putting on pants?" Xana asked<br>Niko rolled her eyes and leave Xana's house.  
>"HOOOOOOOOOORAY. NO PANTS FOR DAYS." Xana yelled as she leaves her house.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Hagekure Ramen House, the two girls order whatever noodles they wanted to eat. As Niko was eating, Xana kept laughing at her how her face expression is as she eat her noodles. Niko looked over at her with the noodles hanging out of her mouth. Xana did 21 (more likely over that range) questions at her.<br>"Hey Niko, are you okay?  
>You seem constipated.<br>Are you like sick?  
>Can I have your noodles?<br>Niko, do you want to go to the hospital?  
>Niko, why are you standing up?<br>Why are you putting those chopsticks near my neck?  
>Niko, when did you have a knife?<br>Niko please!..." And so on Xana said with other things.

So, that's basically what happened... Yeah not much to say about their trip to the ramen house.

**End of night; 9:30PM**


End file.
